A superconductor loses all its resistance below critical temperature and a large amount of an electric current may pass through the superconductor without loss. Recently, a second generation high temperature superconducting wire (Coated Conductor) including a superconducting layer on a metal substrate or on a thin buffer layer including a biaxially aligned textured structure has been studied. Compared to a metal conductor, the second generation high temperature superconducting wire can transmit much more electric current per unit area of its cross-section. The second generation high temperature superconducting wire may be used in a superconducting power transmission and distribution cable with low power loss, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), a magnetic levitation train, a superconducting propulsion ship, etc.